


It's the Man that Makes the Suit

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony would forgive a few dents, some stretches, and a partially damaged thruster... right?





	It's the Man that Makes the Suit

When asked about the incident, Peter swore up and down that he hadn't _wanted _it to happen. The best case scenario was the one where he never found himself _needing _to put it on. Of course, the universe had other plans.____

____He left for patrol early that day. Rumour had it that some new weapons had made their way onto the streets in Harlem, and despite the fact the area seemed to have its own protector, Peter went to check it out._ _ _ _

____Peter was reciting Captain America’s anti-violence lecture to a couple of robbers (who blankly stared as if they had never heard it) when Karen interrupted._ _ _ _

____“Peter, are you ready to receive an incoming alert?”_ _ _ _

____“I'm always Karen, you know that,” he said, webbing the thieves to the wall. They were a dead end anyways - their crude weapons were definitely not high tech. “What's up?”_ _ _ _

____“A detonation has just occurred under the Brooklyn Bridge, causing major structural damage.”_ _ _ _

____Peter felt his heart stop. He was so far away. “How much time Karen?” He broke into a sprint._ _ _ _

____“Current status suggests three minutes until collapse.”_ _ _ _

____Peter steadied his breath and stopped. He would never make it. “What is Tony’s ETA?” The last he had heard Tony was out of the country, but a suit should be on the way._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Stark is currently not connected to Wi-Fi,” Karen replied. Sometimes Peter hated the calmness of her voice. By the time help reached the bridge, it would be in the river. There was nothing he could do; he needed Iron Man’s help._ _ _ _

____Unless he didn't._ _ _ _

____Peter laughed to himself, amused at the absurdity of his own idea. “Karen?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Peter?”_ _ _ _

____“Bring a suit here.”_ _ _ _

____When Iron Man first entered the scene he was only six. To a six year old, Tony Stark may as well have been a god. In that suit he was untouchable._ _ _ _

____When the avengers saved New York he was ten. To a ten year old, seeing a hero fall was surreal. Something Peter believed would never happen. But, in spite of everything, he got back up._ _ _ _

____Tony Stark took Peter’s suit when he was fifteen. He was fifteen when he realized that heroes make mistakes. That neither his, nor Tony’s, suit could make a person better._ _ _ _

____At sixteen, Peter stood in front of Iron Man’s armour. It was a newer version, with barely a scratch on the surface. After one deep breath, he stepped inside, and felt the pieces connect around him. Surprisingly, it fit. Tony and Peter _were _the same height (despite Tony’s insistence that he was taller).___ _ _ _

______“Alright, Karen? FRIDAY?” Peter let the boosters raise him up. “Let's do this. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Tom Holland and RDJ are both five foot eight.


End file.
